


One More Time

by EternalSurvivor



Series: Losing Time [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/pseuds/EternalSurvivor
Summary: This was Shikamaru's mission. Before Sai went undercover, before the pregnancy and Naruto Uzumaki, he was the one responsible for investigating the missing shinobi. Omega or not, new parent or not, he was a jounin of Konoha. It was his job to handle Gengo and the Land of Silence.The cracks developing in his and Naruto's relationship would have to wait. Duty came first.If only his mate wasn't so damn stubborn.[Direct Sequel to Time and Again.]
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Losing Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510613
Comments: 47
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I wasn't planning to start a sequel for this so soon, but the ideas kept rolling through my noggin and I couldn't stop thinking about it! So here we go on another ride of smutty, ABO, NaruShika goodness! There will be a few chapters of plot before we settle in for the porn, but I promise it's coming in all it's raunchy goodness. 
> 
> I mean, we saw Shikamaru's heat, but there's another half to this relationship and his rutt is getting awful close...

The mission came two days after Ino cleared him for active duty. Shikadai was six weeks old and growing like a weed. With his little son snugly wrapped to his chest, Shikamaru accepted the summons from ANBU Sparrow perched gracefully on his windowsill. “Tell Kakashi-sama I’ll be there in ten minutes.” 

The sparrow mask shifted only a fraction, but it was enough for him to notice. The ANBU’s silent attention focused completely on the little outline curled over his heart. Shikamaru patted his son’s back through the solly wrap. “Quit worrying, Neji.” 

“I assure you I am not,” came the curt reply. 

“I can feel the agitation in your chakra,” he pointed out with a sigh. While he appreciated his friends’ protective natures, it could be a real drag at times. Ino and Chouji were worse than the alphas when it came to Shikadai’s well-being.

“My apologies.” 

The jounin raised a hand in response. Sparrow took the dismissal for what it was. A slight breeze and a few stray leaves fluttered to the windowsill as the ANBU departed. Strapping his weapon pouch to his thigh, Shikamaru swung out the open window and up onto the roof. 

Travelling across Konoha’s rooftops with such precious cargo still hackled his omegan instincts. Success varied. His first attempt two weeks ago, in anticipation of returning to work at the Hokage Tower, had him stopping frequently in unfound panic. He wasn't going to drop his son. The fear was irrational. 

It took real effort for Shikamaru to train himself out of that primordial paranoia. Shinobi parents took to the rooftops with their kids all the time. He planned to reclaim his position of Hokage’s Aide from Shizune as soon as possible.

Having his own young son at home, the Rokudaime Hokage wasted no time granting Shikamaru permission to bring Shikadai to work with him. Kakashi knew the care and attention such a small infant required first hand. 

For that, Shikamaru would be forever thankful. 

...Naruto not so much. 

Sliding through open windows took more effort with a baby strapped to his chest. Shikamaru was nothing, if not a tactical genius. A slight twist of the torso and a hand to steady his pup’s head found him on his feet inside Kakashi’s office. “You wanted to see me, Sir?” 

A flick of the Hokage’s fingers sent his ANBU guard from the office. Chakra flickered along the walls, illuminating seals in a crimson glow as the wards were activated. A heaviness settled in Shikamaru’s stomach. “Is it Sai?” 

Kakashi unsealed a scroll on his desk with a solemn nod, his vocal tone carefully neutral as he spoke. “I received this message from him twenty minutes ago.” 

Shikamaru leaned over Kakashi’s shoulder to get a closer look. The neat calligraphy was definitely Sai’s doing. Instinctively, he cradled Shikadai more snugly to his chest. 

> _ The state of affairs in the Land of Silence is more serious than we expected. If it’s left as is, the Shinobi Alliance will be faced with a predicament. There’s a man at work in this land. His name is Gengo. He may change the pitiful existence of Shinobi. Even more than that, he may very well be someone who changes the framework of this whole world.  _
> 
> _ At this point, I’m not even sure I know myself anymore.  _

“Kakashi-sensei, this doesn’t sound like Sai,” Shikamaru motioned to the report with one hand. The foreboding implications didn’t need to be pointed out. “He's leading a team of ANBU undercover, yet he doesn’t mention them at all? He sounds almost… _smitten_ by this Gengo. What kind of man could take out our best shinobi like that?” 

“I don’t know,” Kakashi admitted reluctantly. “I’ve never heard of Gengo before.” 

That, in itself, raised red flags. “Shinobi have been defecting without a trace since the war ended. Now we have an elite ANBU team missing and Sai is compromised. We can’t rest on our laurels any longer. We need to get Sai out of there and nip this in the bud as quickly and efficiently as possible.” 

“I know, Shikamaru.” Kakashi’s grey eyes caught his gaze and darkened. 

A cold chill ran up Shikamaru’s spine. He knew that look. Resignation. A leader prepared to give an order he didn’t want to. Why he was summoned so suddenly settled heavily on the jounin’s shoulders. This was  _ his  _ mission. Before Sai went undercover, before the pregnancy and Naruto, he was the one responsible for investigating the missing shinobi. “I’ll handle it, Sir.” 

“You were just cleared for active duty.” Kakashi’s attention flickered briefly to Shikadai. It was the only outward reaction he showed, but it was enough for Shikamaru to understand Kakashi’s conflicted apprehension, even while settled in his decision. He didn’t want to separate such a young pup from the primary parent so soon. 

“I’m a shinobi, this is my responsibility. I’ll finish what I started.” What they wanted didn’t matter when it came to threats towards the fragile peace they worked so hard to establish. Kage made hard choices. They sent their soldiers into life and death situations regardless of familial obligations. That was part of leading a shinobi village.

“Naruto won’t be pleased.” 

“Naruto isn’t my keeper,” he responded quickly. Shikamaru dallied in the shadows, managing the darker aspects of their world so his mate could remain in the light as a shining, guiding beacon for their peaceful future. “We need to stay inconspicuous and handle this quietly. Keeping the Shinobi Alliance in the dark about Gengo is a clear breach of trust. If they find out we’re investigating without their explicit consent, you’ll have to repudiate any knowledge of the mission.”

Lacing his fingers together, Kakashi rested his joined hands upon his desk. “Tell me what you’ll need.” 

“A three-man squad would be best, preferably ANBU.” Shikamaru rubbed his son’s back soothingly when the pup began to stir from slumber. “I need someone who can manipulate chakra well enough to keep us hidden and someone with a mid to long-ranged assassination jutsu. I can immobilize Gengo with my kagemane jutsu. Get in, find Sai, kill the target, get out.” 

Kakashi tapped his fingers atop his desk. “Mah, I think I know just the ANBU for this. They’re easy to work with. I’m sure they’ll meet your expectations.” 

“Thank you, Sir. Please inform them we’ll leave first thing tomorrow morning from the Western Gate. I have a bit of business to take care of first.” 

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather take Ino and Chouji?” 

Shikamaru bit the inside of his cheek. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it. Chouji and Ino were his best friends. There was no one he worked more cohesively with or trusted more to have his back. They’d been with him every step of the way through his pregnancy and Shikadai’s first weeks. Whenever he needed them, they were there. 

No questions asked. 

That was exactly why he couldn’t rely on them for this. “No, they have their own lives to live.” Ino and Sakura were planning their wedding. Chouji was training a rookie genin team of his own. He couldn’t drag them down with him if this mission went south. 

“Very well, you’re dismissed.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

Bowing to his Hokage as much as he could with his son strapped to his chest, Shikamaru took his leave via the office door. Just as his fingers closed around the knob, Kakashi’s voice called out, “I’m counting on you, Shikamaru.” 

“Leave it to me, Kakashi-sensei.” 

  


* * *

  


Early morning light peaked above the buildings as Shikamaru headed for the Western gate where his team surely already awaited him. He was running late. Nightmares of the failed Sasuke Retrieval Mission plagued his already limited sleep. Then, leaving Shikadai with his mother proved harder than anticipated. If this mission went sideways, there was a very real chance he’d never see his son again. 

So he held Shikadai, pressed his nose to the pup’s downy hair and breathed that soft powder and ozone scent until the very last minute. It still lingered on his travel cloak, a constant reminder of what he was leaving behind. 

The image of his mother cradling his pup from the engawa as he walked away from them burned in the back of his mind.

Shikamaru settled his affairs as much as possible. He took flowers to his father and Asuma’s graves, checked in on Mirai and Kurena and left explicit, written instructions for Yoshino to be acting head of the Nara Clan until Shikadai came of age. 

The only thing he hadn’t done was tell Naruto. 

_ You’re a coward, Shikamaru Nara.  _

Things had been… tense between them since Naruto returned to Konoha from his mission in Kirigakure. The blond was attentive and affectionate with their son (trying to make up for lost time). Eager to learn everything he could about the little life he helped create, Naruto took to parenting with the same overzealous enthusiasm he did everything else in life. 

Within that’s where the strain between them began. 

As keen as Naruto was, caring for such a young infant took a patient, gentle hand. It wasn’t straightforward, even with a baby as easy-going as Shikadai. Everything was a constant process of trial and error, mistakes and blunders. Despite having Yoshino and Iruka-sensei’s help, Shikamaru still didn’t know what he was doing most of the time. 

Offering Naruto guidance or suggestions often led to them… not quite butting heads, but at odds nonetheless. A strange agitation bloomed between them. Strained smiles. Abrupt, crisp retorts. Rigidity when they curled up together. Hesitance in the simplest touch. Something unspoken buzzed just beneath the surface of their connection, something acerbic and arduous. 

There were still kisses, cuddles, gentle looks and bold declarations of  _ Mine  _ and  _ I love you.  _ Naruto held him so tightly sometimes, breathed his scent in so deeply, Shikamaru wondered if his mate feared he might disappear. 

The dichotomy of his alpha’s behaviour left a strange ache in Shikamaru's chest. Naruto was clearly conflicted, almost warring with himself. All the bold, bombastic bluster of the blond’s normal nature fell to the wayside where their relationship was concerned. Naruto withdrew into himself when they were together. 

It broke Shikamaru’s heart. 

So yes, he was a coward, leaving on a mission like this without saying anything to his son’s sire. The sad truth was, knowing what to say to Naruto grew increasingly more difficult each passing day. This disparagement between them hung implicitly. 

Only two weeks passed since Naruto’s return. How had things depreciated between them so horrendously? 

“Shikamaru?”

The jounin stopped short of jumping to the closest roof, his heart already in this throat. “Naruto?” What was he doing out this early? Normally the alpha slept in whenever the chance presented itself. 

Dressed down in an orange sweater and grey knickers, Naruto jogged over to him. “What's wrong?” The blond’s brows wrinkled in concern, having instantly jumped to the worse possible scenario. “Is everything alright with Shikadai?”

“He’s fine,” he acquiesced slowly. Naruto’s frown deepened into a scowl that looked absolutely wrong on his face. Shikamaru sighed. No point in beating around the proverbial bush now. “I have a mission. My mother’s caring for Shikada while I’m away. You’re free to see him whenever you want-” 

A furious growl cut Shikamaru off mid-sentence. “What do you mean you have a mission?” Naruto demanded, his voice pitched low in a snarl. His irises bled red at the edges, chakra spiking in uncharacteristic rage. 

Shikamaru fought the urge to take a step back. What in hell? “I have a mission,” the jounin repeated calmly, shifting to leap to the closest roof again. Returning the aggression would only exasperate his mate’s disdain. Best thing to do was just get moving. Starting an argument in the middle of town wouldn’t do any good. “My team is waiting, Naruto. I have to go.” 

“You can’t just up and leave like that!” Grabbing his wrist before he could jump, Naruto pulled Shikamaru closer to him. “Shikadai’s just a baby.” 

Guilt twisted in his stomach. Shikamaru’s gaze dropped to their hands with a sigh. Damn, this was what he’d been trying to avoid. “Naruto, it’s not that simple-”

“Yes, it is! Your place is here with our son!” 

Shikamaru always prided himself on keeping a calm, rational head. It’s what let him make quick decisions in battle. What kept his friends alive when he led them on missions. But hearing  _ that _ from his mate was too much. Anger burned inside him and flared into a deep snarl. “You know, I never thought I’d hear something like that from you of all people.”

Naruto opened his mouth to argue, only to quickly snap it shit. He paused, face paling slightly as his brain caught up with exactly what he’d said. His eyes rounded. “That’s- I-I…" The blond swallowed hard, chakra flaring with renewed enmity. "You're _my_ omega!” 

“Yeah, I’m an omega, but I'm not _yours!_ I'm my own person, I don't belong to anyone." Breathing deeply to calm himself, the jounin let a small bit of carefully controlled Killing Intent trickle into his chakra. "I’m a jounin, Naruto, a shinobi of Konoha and my parental leave is up.” Shikamaru’s hands clenched into his pant legs, beneath his travel cloak, hard enough to dig his nails into his palms. He used the stinging to keep himself grounded. “I love you and our pup, Naruto. It’s my duty to protect this fragile peace for Shikadai as much as it is yours. That means taking missions when I'm needed.”

The alpha stared at him, rage burning behind red eyes. Then, just like that, his face scrunched up and Naruto completely deflated. “...I-I’m sorry, Shika,” the alpha mumbled in a small voice. "I can't keep doing this." 

Naruto’s grip on his wrist loosened enough for Shikamaru to slid his hand into his mate’s. “You’re still hurting, aren’t you?” His chest throbbed dully. He should’ve noticed before now. Naruto hid his pain so well when he wanted to. 

"...I guess I kinda am." 

"Sage damn it, Naruto." Slowly, Shikamaru stepped into the blond's personal space and pulled him into a careful hug. "I know things are a little strained between us right now, but I want to work through this with you. I can't do that if you're not honest with me." 

Naruto remained rigid in his arms. "I can handle some hurt feelings myself, Shika."

"Yeah, but you don't have to, Troublesome Man." Shikamaru smiled sadly against his mate's shoulder. This clearly went beyond a few _hurt feelings._ "I promised to always support you. That goes beyond making you Hokage now. You marked me as your mate. Do you regret that?"

"No, never." 

"Then we'll work on this together." He pulled back enough to stoke his fingers along Naruto's whisker marks before letting his hand drop away. "That doesn't mean you get to disrespect me like that. It's not okay to take your anger out on me." 

The blond visibly flinched. "...That was a pretty dick thing to say, huh?" 

Shikamaru quirked a brow but held his ground. "When I get back, we're sitting down together and talking this all out." As troublesomely daunting as that was, the conversation was a long time coming. No more dancing around each other. What they shared was too precious to let fester any longer.

The alpha’s head lowered, blue eyes glassy with unshed tears. “My turn to wait for you, huh?” 

“Yeah, I guess it is.” Shikamaru leaned in just enough to breath in Naruto's scent. “I really have to get going now. Take good care of Shikadai for me, please? He needs you.” 

A few tears slipped down the blond’s cheeks. “Don’t worry, Shika, I will.”

When Shikamaru leaned in to kiss his mate farewell, he didn’t let himself linger on the very real possibility it could be for the last time. He was a jounin of Konohagakure and he had a job to do. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, this chapter is finally done! I struggled so hard to write this and I'm still not completely satisfied. I'm sorry it took so long. This chapter loosely follows the events of Shikamaru's Shiden. That's the 2015 accompanying novel set about two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War for those interested in a timeframe. 
> 
> I worked so hard on this, I hope it's worth the wait. ;-;

"Be one of my hands, Shikamaru. With you, I can give rise to a new world." 

The declaration twisted his gut in repulsion, as everything about the Land of Silence's Revolutionary Leader seemed to. During the time his team was held captive and tortured by Gengo's followers, Shikamaru's disgust for the man only increased. It rose like bile up his throat. "No thanks, not interested," he responded with the same lazy drawl he did every time Gengo attempted to pull him into a conversation. 

His team's assassination attempt on the jackass ended in utter disaster. Even now, he was keenly away of how Hinoko favoured her right side, no matter how subtly. ANBU or not, she was just a damn kid. And Tenzou? He had to listen to the man's anguished cries through the stone walls separating their cells one too many times. 

Gengo met his fiery gaze coolly, seemingly unphased by Shikamaru’s blatant denial. “That’s fine, Shikamaru, I’m not interested in a yes man. I’m positive you’ll come to appreciate my reasonings in due time.”

The jounin made sure to keep his face neutral. “Not likely.” That wouldn’t stop Gengo from trying like he had the last ten days. Unlike his ANBU subordinates, Shikamaru hadn’t been touched. At least now he knew why. 

_ Become one of Gengo’s hands. No way in hell.  _

Shikamaru shifted, silently attempting to ease the ache in his arms. Except for meals and bathroom trips, he was left bound. After ten days of it, the jounin’s stiff muscles ached painfully every time he moved. 

A few, tense moments of silence passed through the great hall as Gengo considered his next move. Leaning back in his throne, the Revolutionary Leader crossed his legs at the ankle. “Tell me, Shikamaru Nara, do you not wish for your mate to live a life free from persecution?”

Cold prickled along the back of Shikamaru’s neck where Naruto's mate mark resided. His shoulders tensed, hands fistings knuckle-white behind his back. It took all his shinobi training to keep the reaction off his face. How  _ dare _ this man bring up Naruto?! 

A smug smile curved Gengo’s lips. “Isn’t that why you strive to make Naruto Uzumaki Hokage of Konoha? So he’ll be accepted by the larger world? The young man almost single-handedly ended the war two years ago. He’s a hero. If this broken system won’t acknowledge him for saving the world, what makes you think the citizenry will for running a village of trained killers?”

Gritting his teeth, Shikamaru remained stubbornly silent. The sudden shift in questioning hit too close to home. The image of Naruto’s melancholy face, pinched taut with indignation, was still fresh in his mind. Leaving with their bond strained ate at him, but this was what it meant to be a shinobi. 

They endure, through the hardships and trauma, out of loyalty and love. For their villages. For those held precious and dear.

“The Five Great Nations are apparently at peace, yet strife and conflict continue to plague our world. Shinobi possess such unobtainable skills, to civilians, it seems almost nonhuman. Yet they continue to use shinobi to fight their battles for them. Why are  _ they _ the one’s governing this flawed world? Why does the Shinobi Union continue allowing the daimyo to rest on the laurels of a peace built upon the corpses of shinobi?  _ What are you fighting so hard for Shikamaru Nara?”  _

Shikamaru bit down on his cheek so hard, the taste of copper filled his mouth. What  _ was  _ he fighting for? The question rang through him like a gong, resonating in the deepest recesses of his mind. 

_ Konoha,  _ a small voice in the back of his head immediately responded.  _ I fight for my village, my precious people. Mom. Ino. Chouji. Mirai. Naruto. Shikadai- _

Shikadai was two months old today. 

He’d already missed a fifth of his young son’s life for this mission. No, he left his baby behind knowing full well there was a chance he wouldn’t return alive. That’s why he settled his affairs. Every mission was a risk, but he took that risk so his precious people wouldn’t have to.

So  _ Naruto  _ wouldn’t have to.   
  
The mate mark on his nape throbbed. Shikamaru was a shadow. He dallied in the darkness so Naruto could remain in the light as a shining beacon of hope for the future. His mate was the best of them all. With him at the helm, the future would be bright. This fledgling peace would hold.

Shikamaru worked his ass off now to clear the path for Naruto. 

To guarantee that future. 

The hardships don’t stop just because the war was won. This was when the real work, the grinding, messy, political stuff happened. Shikamaru found himself at the epicentre and he stayed for all he held dear. 

“I will unify this continent under the power of Shinobi,” Gengo declared confidently. The world around them seemed to melt away as the Revolutionary Leader knelt before him. “I will end this era of daimyo and infighting, of using shinobi as marionettes. There will be a bright future for our children.” Gengo’s fingers cupped Shikamaru’s chin almost lovingly. “I promise Shikadai will never know the hardships of the generations before his.” 

_ His son.  _

Shikamaru’s mouth worked, but no words formed. A guaranteed, peaceful future for his and Naruto’s beautiful pup to grow up in. That was a foolishly hopeful dream the jounin never let linger for long. He lost too much the last five years to rest on naive ideals. Actions produced results. A person had to fight for what they wanted. 

...Wasn’t that exactly what Gengo was doing? 

Not just for himself, or one village, but the entire shinobi world. Gengo looked at their world as a whole. His words echoed as wide and deep as Shikamaru’s goals rang small. 

Maybe…

Maybe Gengo was right. 

Something must’ve shown on his face because the Revolutionary Leader smiled. Just a small, knowing curve of lip too small for anyone else to catch. “Do you still think me disingenuous, Shikamaru?” The fingers gripping Shikamaru’s chin slid up to cup his cheek. The caress was tender, affectionate. “Then let’s try this.”   
  
The binds on his wrist snapped undone. After being restrained for  _ days,  _ the sudden release pitched Shikamaru forward against Gengo’s shoulder. A gloved hand cupped the back of his neck, fingers splayed over his mate mark. “If you truly cannot trust me, Shikamaru, then kill me. Right here and now.” 

The jounin’s chest constricted, making it suddenly difficult to breathe. Hinoko and Tenzou shouted something behind him, but their voices sounded muffled and far away. “W-What?” He croaked, voice hitching in disbelief.    
  
“With your ability to manipulate shadows, there’s no reason you shouldn’t be able to strangle me.” Gengo’s hands dropped to his sides, leaving him completely vulnerable and open to attack. “Come on, it’s fine. Go ahead.”

No man in their right mind displayed himself so readily to an enemy. Was Gengo’s resolve that strong? No, there had to be a catch. He must be misreading the situation.  _ Come on Shikamaru, think! Figure this out. Kill the bastard and get home to Naruto and Shikadai! You’re smarter than this! Think, damn it! _ _   
_ _   
_ How had he gotten here? He must’ve taken a wrong step along the way or overlooked a key factor. But what? Where?

The ache for his pup and mate throbbed in his chest. His head pounded. Why the hell was it so hard to string the pieces together? He could barely keep his thoughts on track-

_ Genjutsu. _

The realization hit him like one of Sakura’s punches. Manipulating a person’s thoughts and feelings like this could only be done through genjutsu. Was Gengo using a mass genjutsu on the entire populace of Tobari Village? How would he even achieve that? Genjutsu was predominantly a visual ability. This man lacked a dojutsu like the sharingan or rinnegan that made enthralling the masses possible. 

_ No, you know another way,  _ that little voice in his head insisted.

Yes, he did.  _ Sound. _ Like Tayuya from his horribly botched first mission as a chunin leader. But instead of a flute, Gengo made passionate speeches. Thoughts of the mandatory gathering in the town’s square, where his team was captured, made that obvious. This was a dictator using his most potent weapon.    
  
_ His voice.  _   
  
That gloved hand slides into his hair, fingers slowly working the elastic loose. “Come, Shikamaru. We can accomplish so much together-”   
  
“RASENSHURIKEN!!”

Shockwaves from a massive explosion sent Shikamaru flying into the air. The world spun in a blur. His back hit the wall. The jounin cried out sharply as intense pain slammed into him from behind. As suddenly as it came, the shockwave passed and Shikamaru fell-

_ “Shikamaru!” _

-right into his alpha’s arms. 

Shikamaru stared up into a red-slitted gaze that left his heart pounding in his ears. Naruto, his  _ beautiful  _ mate, was absolutely furious. Those crimson eyes were like the blazing fire of a setting, desert sun. “You’re here.” The haze blanketing Shikamaru's mind slowly receded. The pressure in his chest lessened.    
  
“What’re you doing listening to this guy, Shika? That’s not like you. His lecture’s total garbage. Isn’t what he’s saying a total drag?” Naruto's hold tightened at his shoulder and upper leg. They landed several feet from the all-out brawl erupting in the throne room. 

Over his mate’s shoulder, Shikamaru caught sight of their friends. Ino and Chouji fighting back several of Gengo’s followers, Sakura healing Hinoko and Tenzou’s injuries, and  _ Sasuke _ (of all people) going toe-to-toe with a mentally compromised Sai. There was a flash of red in the Uchiha’s eyes and suddenly they both went still.    
  
Sasuke pulled Sai into whatever magnificent visual prowess he possessed. 

“A drag, huh?” A grin hitched at the corners of his mouth. A strange warmth flooded through Shikamaru, chasing away the last bits of uncertainty and confusion from his mind. Naruto held him bridal-style, like he was the most precious thing in the world. Turning into the blond’s arms, inhaling that fluctuating citrusy scent, was so easy. “Thank you, Naruto, but I have to go,” he murmured softly.    
  
A growl rumbled through Naruto’s chest. Claws bit into his flak jacket in protest. “Shika, don’t-”   
  
Pressing a quick kiss to one whiskered cheek, Shikamaru gently untangled himself from the alpha’s arms. “This is my mission. I’m going to finish it, then we’ll go home together.” 

A series of emotions flickered across Naruto’s face so rapidly, Shikamaru couldn’t catch them all. In the end, it didn’t matter. The blond drew in a deep breath and flashed him a bright smile. It was strained at the edges and the jounin hated it. They were sorting out their relationship once and for all when this was all over. “I’ll take care of things here.” 

“I’m counting on you.” He caught sight of Gengo’s retreating back ascending the spiral staircase behind the empty throne.    
  
“Got it! Go kick some ass, Dear!” 

Shikamaru almost tripped over his own feet. His ears burned. Did… Did Naruto do that on purpose?! No, this wasn’t the time,  _ damn it.  _ Troublesome man! He just had to fall in love with an unpredictable knucklehead, didn’t he? “Lynx, Soku, let’s go.” 

His team was at his back before he reached the bottom of the stairs. 

They would finish what they started.

* * *

In the end, Shikamaru did as Naruto said,  _ he kicked some ass.  _ Bound in a wooden cage of Tenzou’s creation, with his voice stolen by Hinoko’s chakra needle, Gengo was carted from Tobari village by a team of shinobi. He would face trial at the Shinobi Union Headquarters in the Land of Iron before carrying out his sentence at Hozuki Castle.

The casualties were limited. After giving him an earful for not relying on her and Chouji, Ino set about healing the wounded with her wife. Ino and Sakura worked together flawlessly, despite the difference in their medical abilities. They communicated with nothing more than the simplest of gestures and nods. A strange longing settled in his gut as he watched the kunoichi work. 

Will Naruto and he ever be that in sync? 

Shikamaru busied himself by checking on the rest of his companions. 

Chouji came out of his scuffle with nothing but a few scrapes and bruises. The gentle giant settled with Tenzou and Hinoko. It took his best friend only a few moments (and some potato chips) to draw both into a casual conversation. Chouji was just that kind of easy-going guy.

Sai proved to be a bit more difficult to find, but he came to the Land of Silence to free the former ROOT member as much as to deal with Gengo, so he wanted to make sure the former ROOT shinobi was doing okay. 

Shikamaru didn’t expect to almost walk in on what turned out to be a very  _ private  _ moment between Sai and  _ Sasuke.  _ The image of Sai’s hand on the Uchiha’s stomach  _ -Sasuke’s rather obvious baby bump-  _ was going to be seared into his brain for years. Now he understood why Sasuke wore such a heavy, black cloak. 

What a drag.

But his team, and  _ his friends, _ were all safe and the mission was complete. A weight lifted from his shoulders. Shikamaru sighed. It was over. He could go home. Back to Konoha where his pup and mother awaited him. 

_ Naruto.  _

Locating his pup’s sire proved more difficult than assumed. Naruto knew how to hide himself away as easily as he drew attention. That old, childhood habit stayed with him, even as a young adult.

The blond tucked himself away in one of the castle’s window arcs, knees drawn to his chest and face turned skywards. That was exactly how Shikamaru found him. “Got room for one more?” 

Glancing over his shoulder quickly, Naruto gave a half-hearted shrug and shifted to the side. Shikamaru fit himself into the small space next to his lover. Silence fell between them and the jounin let it happen. Naruto clearly needed the time to gather his thoughts. Stress pinched at the corners of his eyes. His face scrunched up like he ate a sour lemon. 

He hated seeing the blond like this, but Naruto often needed time to properly put words to some of his more complex, negative emotions. Years of masking pain with a smile was a hard habit to break. So, Shikamaru just reached for his hand and laced their fingers together. 

That one, simple gesture cracked the wall forming between them.

Naruto stiffened at first, his hand twitching before slowly curling around his own. “Are you okay, Shika?”

“Yeah, just a few scrapes and bruises. The mission was a success.” 

The alpha stared hard into the castle’s courtyard. “Sasuke’s the one who noticed things were off, ya know? Something about Sai’s letters to him getting weird, then suddenly stopping? I didn’t even know they were keeping contact.”

“Ah, well,” Shikamaru thought back to the soft swell of Sasuke’s stomach and decided it best to keep that particularly explosive tag under wraps for now. “They’re both apart of Team Seven. You wanted them to get along, right?” 

“Yeah, I guess,” the jinchuuriki trailed off without elaborating any farther. 

Shikamaru's stomach flipped uncomfortably. Screw waiting until they were back home. This couldn’t go on if they wanted to salvage their bond. “Naruto-”

“I don’t want to be angry anymore, ya know?” Naruto’s hold tightened, his gaze fixed firmly on their locked hands. “I don’t like how it makes me feel. It’s ugly, but you and Shikadai are so… not. You two are the best things in my life and I’m ruining it.” 

Count on his mate to just feet first into this conversation. “You’re not ruining anything, Naruto. You’re allowed to be angry.” Shikamaru drew in a deep breath -a moment to gather his thoughts and resolve- before replying. “What you can’t do is take those frustrations out on me like you did before.” 

“I know, Shika, I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking clearly.”

“You’re hurting and I’m the cause of that pain. I don’t like it, but I understand why you reacted the way you did. I think that’s natural, though it's not an excuse. I just prefer we were more honest with each other about how we feel.”

Naruto bit his bottom lip, brows furrowing into a scowl. “You should’ve told me you were pregnant. I never would’ve gone on that mission if I knew.” 

Therein laid the problem and Shikamaru's motivation for making the decision he had. “That’s exactly  _ why  _ I didn’t tell you,” the jounin admitted quietly. “You always act before you think and assume everything else will miraculously fall into place. Life doesn't work like that. We’re shinobi of Konoha, Naruto. We have a duty to our village. Sometimes that means making hard decisions with short-term consequences and long-term benefits.” 

Naruto’s cheeks puffed out defiantly. “Well, I don’t like it.” 

“You don’t have to like it, but if you’re going to be Hokage it’s something you have to get used to," Shikamaru responded bluntly. Maybe he’d dallied in the shadows too long, protected Naruto’s brightness a bit too much. That was his mistake. There couldn’t be light without the dark, after all. “You’ll be making decisions for all of Konoha. That's not something you can take lightly.”    
  
“Yeah, I know, but you’ll be there to help me.” 

Shikamaru sighed but nodded. “Of course I will, Troublesome Man, but you’re the leader everyone will be looking to for guidance, not me. Kakashi won’t pass the hat on until you’re ready, but it’s only a matter of time.”

“That’s why we’re working so hard, Shika!”

“That’s why I make tough decisions when I have to, Naruto,” the jounin countered softly. Naruto went still at his side, but Shikamaru continued. “We’re not kids any longer. We can’t act on our impulses, not with so many people counting on us.”

“Shika…”

“I’m sorry the decisions I made hurt you, Naruto. I never wanted to do that. I love you. I love our son. I want to be a family with you, but I’m also a jounin. My team, my clan, the Shinobi Alliance, Kakashi-sensei, they all count on me to do my job. I want Shikadai to grow up better than we did. That means putting what I want on hold sometimes-”

“That’s bullshit!” Naruto growled. His irises bled red at the corners.

“What?” 

“What’s the point of working so hard if we don’t get to enjoy it?” 

"There'll be time for that later."  
  
"Will there?" Naruto grasped the front of his flak jacket, directly over his heart. “It’s like there’s a hole in my chest and I can’t get rid of it. No matter what I do, it aches. I hold Shikadai and I hug you, and I think maybe if I hang on a little tighter, maybe it’ll be enough.” 

“But it’s not.” Shikamaru dared to speak the words his lover left unspoken. 

Naruto shook his head, crestfallen. He blinked rapidly, but the motion did little to stop his tears from spilling over. “I missed your entire pregnancy, Shika. I missed our son’s birth. No matter how hard I try, I can’t seem to do anything right with him. You or Iruka-sensei or Yoshino or even  _ Kakashi-sensei  _ always have to step in. I’m his dad, I should be able to look after him right, ya know?” 

Sighing softly, Shikamaru turned the blond’s hand over and trailed his fingers across Naruto’s calloused palm. “It’s not that simple, Naruto. Raising a pup is a lot of trial and error. I don’t know what I’m doing half the time.”

“Really? But you always look so natural with him,” Naruto muttered. He looked so defeated, Shikamaru couldn't stop himself from reaching out to brush the blond's tears away. “I can’t even get Shikadai to stop crying half the time when I try.” 

“You keep trying, Naruto, that’s what counts."

The alpha whined softly, the sound uncertain and pained. “...Do you think we can keep trying together, Shika?” He asked so quietly, Shikamaru almost missed it. 

Cradling the alpha’s face in his palms, the jounin pressed their foreheads together. “We can,” he agreed softly. Their noses bumped as he nuzzled the blond, instinctively seeking the intimate contact they’d been lacking for so long. Even when Naruto held him after coming home, there was always an emotional barrier between them. “But you have to tell me when something’s bothering you, Naruto. Letting it fester like this isn’t healthy.”

Naruto’s arms closed around him slowly. “...You're right, Shika. I promise I can do better.”

Shikamaru shook his head as he settled against Naruto’s chest. “No,  _ we _ can do better, together. We're a team. I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Naruto blinked back more tears. “I want to be a family with you and Shikadai.”

“It’s not going to be easy. We’ll have to work on this, take things slow, talk it out more when we get home.” There was no ignoring the rough patches if they wanted this relationship  _ -this family- _ to work. They both deserved better and so did their son.

The blond nodded with renewed determination. “Right, we totally got this, ya know!!” 

Shikamaru sighed, but for the first time in far too long, he felt hopeful. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. “You’re still a Troublesome Man I see.” 

Naruto grinned. “I can’t help it where you’re concerned, Shika.” 

When Shikamaru pulled his mate into a gentle kiss, it felt pleasantly sweet. The strange ache he’d been carrying in his chest lessened. Naruto no longer felt like he was slowly slipping away. They both wanted to make this work, which meant he and Naruto had a better chance of success.

It wasn’t perfect, but nothing ever truly was. That’s what made life worth the effort. 

“Let’s go home, Naruto, our son’s waiting.” 


End file.
